


push notifications on

by nebulousviolet



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Multi, Multimedia Fic, mentions of other foxes and trojans, no homo screams the media, yes homo screams me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: alvarez91: guys have you seen the new article about jeanlailah: NO tell me what's in italvarez91: i want you to imagine the most 'no homo' statement ever by a student athlete. and then i want you to imagine there's a two page spread written in that style.(or; jean and jeremy are no homo'd beyond belief by the press, the fans go wild, and somehow neil josten appears.)





	push notifications on

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a little different from my usual contributions to this fandom, but i wanted to play with this style and since i haven't seen it for jerejean yet (they're my guilty faves) i decided on this!  
> i've been very ill in the past two weeks (i had my tonsils removed rip) but my birthday's soon!! guess how old i am by my writing alone  
> and yes in this universe the trojans graduated in 2014 with it being set in 2017 aha i wanted alvarez to be a nineties kid but i had to move the timeline forward a bit in order for it to work whoops  
> as always, for hadia.

  **EX TROJAN CAPTAIN TO TRANSFER TO MONTANA WOLVES IN MULTI-MILLION DOLLAR EXY DEAL**

**by Alice Cogan, Sports Correspondent**

IN recent years, it has been the Palmetto State Fox alumni who have hit the headlines in terms of expensive transfers and lucrative sponsorship deals, but this week it's Jeremy Knox, former captain of the USC Trojans, who has landed such an opportunity. Knox's short professional career has already been glittering, with rumours of a US Court draft on the cards and teammates who give nothing but glowing descriptions of their friend and colleague. But this recent transfer might turn Knox from 'promising' to one of the greats. The Montana Wolves have consistently come top in the League One division, and have won the national cup four times in recent years. So why Jeremy Knox? Coach Alistair Sheet gave this statement.

"I think Jeremy's an outstanding player, and what we really need right now is a strong offence to offset the powerhouse that is Moreau on the backline. We also got draft picks of a goalkeeper and an offensive dealer, so we're very excited for next season and to have Knox on the team."

When Knox transfers, it'll be the first time he has played with former teammate and friend Jean Moreau since college. Sources have said that both Knox and Moreau are "very excited" to be playing on the same team again, and that they're looking forward to playing against former rivals Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard of the Atlanta Arks. Time will tell if this is indeed a winning combination, or a recipe for disaster.

* * *

**trojans '17**

lailah: congratz on the transfer bb

mrjeremyknox: Thank you!! I'm so hyped lol

alvarez91: yh we're proud of u xo

alvarez91: also wheres jean i need to do some friendly sisterly ribbing about yall bein on the same team

mrjeremyknox: He's asleep rn

alvarez91: actually so homophobic wtf i wanted to bully him

lailah: wouldn't u be the one being homophobic bc ur bullying him for being on the same team as his bf hm

alvarez91: i hate this fucking family

lailah: :) 

* * *

 **siena b** _@sienalikessports_

tbh i don't think any of u understand how happy i am knox is back playing with moreau let the #jerejean bromance continue thnx

 **Jakey** _@jacoboconnor1_

@sienalikessports "bromance" k i want u to look thru the #jerejean tag and tell me if it's platonic

 **siena b** _@sienalikessports_

@jacoboconnor1 hey um maybe don't ship people irl bc that's creepy and toxic? if they are dating then they haven't told us for a reason ie ppl like u lol bye

 **lily!!** _@lilabeanz_

@jacoboconnor1 @sienalikessports you both have a point but consider: heterosexual life partners a la tv tropes

 **Neil Josten Official** _@njos10_

**RETWEET: @lilabeanz**

_@jacoboconnor1 @sienalikessports you both have a point but consider: heterosexual life partners a la tv tropes_

TEN THOUSAND RETWEETS|FIFTEEN THOUSAND LIKES 

* * *

 

**anti ravens chat**

queenallison: OHMYGOD NEIL

mrjeremyknox: This is so funny i'm laughing so much

lailah: "heterosexual life partners" my ass my eyes are weeping with the memory of what i've seen

hemmicky: me but with andrew + neil @ eden's twilight

alvarez91: i guarantee jeremy and jean are worse their pda is disgusting i'm surprised they weren't outed in college

jeanm: hey we weren't that bad

alvarez91: YES YOU WERE

kevinday: Why are we talking abt romantic partners in an exy chat

queenallison: ooooooh myyyyy gooood. oh my god. ooooohhhhhh my god. oh my god oh my god-

officialdan: this chat is the best thing in my life and i'm married and pregnant

mattyb: yeah well i'm getting neil in the divorce

alvarez91: not to butt in but can i have visitation rights in this divorce bc i lov neil

queenallison: bitch me too tf

aminyard: Nobody is getting Neil, because we are in Canada.

lailah: ME

mrjeremyknox: Oh okay then

walkerrenee: Have fun! :)

jeanm: what the fuck just happened

alvarez91: idk but it was great can we do this again sometime 

* * *

 

**WHO ARE JEREMY KNOX AND JEAN MOREAU? EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH SPORTS ANALYST KERRY JEFFORDS ABOUT BOTH UP AND COMING SPORTS STARS**

**by Annemarie Jones**

WHEN you think exy, most people might think of Kevin Day, national sweetheart and undeniable prodigy. A few would recall the tragic suicide of his close friend Riko Moriyama and the inquest into the sport at college-level afterwards. But increasingly, more and more popular players are also becoming household names - and it's not just Jostens or Minyards. Jean Moreau and Jeremy Knox are both talented players who graduated from the same university in the same year, though they're complete opposites in other ways. Here, Kerry Jeffords gives ESPN her exclusive take on the rapidly rising pair.

A: Hi Kerry, it's great to see you. Last time we interviewed you, we were talking about the soccer scene. Now you've offered to give input on the tight-knit exy community. What do you think makes exy so intriguing?

K: Well, exy is a new sport. Even though we've had professional leagues for a good thirty, forty years, most people don't recognise talented exy players from the early days. Whereas now we've got the Kevin Day generation, who's obviously not only talented but heir to the sport because his mother created it, and with all that buzz around Kevin Day, people get interested. So now Kevin's in the pro leagues, we get his main 'rivals' or competition becoming mainstream because of advertisements and interviews and all that stuff. That's how we got our Minyard sweaters and our Josten phone cases. It's all to do with Kevin.

A: Do you think that's the case with Knox and Moreau? Whereas Moreau has been associated with Day in the past, and Knox has only ever been spoken of highly by Day, they haven't really interacted to the extent of, say, Neil Josten or Andrew Minyard or even Matt Boyd.

K: That's a very good question. While I do think Kevin Day's magic touch has helped spark interest, especially with Knox, nothing can substitute raw talent. Moreau and Knox aren't just names that might end up on your coffee mug - they're excellent players, especially Knox, considering he's only been playing since high school. If Knox and Moreau were terrible at their respective positions, nothing could save them, not even Day, and so I think we have to give them some credit for their rising fame. So no, I don't think we can classify Moreau and Knox in the same category as Minyard and Josten. Minyard and Josten are, of course, outstanding players, and they deserve their success, but they have had more of a boost than Knox or Moreau. As for Boyd, I don't think he's benefitted from Kevin Day's publicity at all.

A: Thank you, that's very interesting. How do you think their respective personalities will work with the Montana Wolves? Knox is very public, very likeable and very boy-next-door, so to speak. Moreau is the opposite, as awful as that sounds. Don't you think they'll clash?

K: No, I don't. As seen in that twitter thread Neil Josten retweeted recently - both Knox and Moreau are extremely good friends, with something of a bromance. Their respective personas are just that - personas - and I don't think we should confuse that with them as people. None of us know them personally, so I don't think it's our place to judge them based on what they say to media alone. However, I think Knox's transfer will bring some much-needed approachability to the team, not only because of his sunny personality but because he's replacing Thwaites who, bless his heart, didn't exactly love the press.

A: Great. And finally, Kerry, how do you think Knox's overall play style will fit in with his new team?

K: The Montana Wolves' players come from all over the country - there's a joke in the exy community that no two people from the same college will get an offer from the Wolves, that's how diverse their lineup is. Coach Sheet pretty much handpicks the players himself, and we can see that based on their brilliant results. Needless to say, I don't think something as petty as play style will give the Wolves any problems, and anyway - they should be used to it, what with having Moreau on their team for a season. Even if Moreau was trained a Raven, he'll have picked up some tricks from the Trojans, so I don't think there'll be too many nasty surprises when Knox picks up his racquet for the first time in Wolves' colours.

A: That's all we have time for today. Thank you, Kerry, for your sports expertise, and good luck to Jeremy Knox on his first season with the Montana Wolves.

K: No problem. 

* * *

**trojans '17**

alvarez91: guys have you seen the new article about jean and jeremy

lailah: NO tell me what's in it

alvarez91: i want you to imagine the most 'no homo' statement ever by a student athlete. and then i want you to imagine there's a two page spread written in that style.

mrjeremyknox: It can't be that bad

jeanm: yes it can dear lord "bromance" i never want to see our names next to that word again

alvarez91: tag urself im kerry saying y'all are extremely good friends

mrjeremyknox: Okay if we're "good friends" then what the hell are andrew and neil

lailah: enemies apparently remember the josten-minyard rivalry

jeanm: omg i nearly forgot about that

jeanm: i had both neil and kevin texting me in stress it was amazing and horrible at the same time

alvarez91: title of ur sex tape

lailah: sara no

alvarez91: ;) 

* * *

 

 **Jeremy** **Knox** _@mrjeremyknox_

Super excited to start training again with @jeanmoreau3! Bring it on -J

 **angie x** _@angelabove_

@alexanderg alec look omg im shook

 **ALEC** _@alexanderg_

@angelabove isn't it all run by pr

 **angie x** _@angelabove_

@alexanderg no look he signed it with a j that means he wrote it himself omg #jerejean is real

 **ALEC** _@alexanderg_

@angelabove ok damn i'm convinced

 **Jean Moreau** _@jeanmoreau3_

first training session of the season over...couple hundred more to go. @mrjeremyknox how are you still in such good shape when all you've done in the off-season is eat donuts and text the gc?? -J

 **angie** **x** _@angelabove_  

OHMYGOD THERES A GROUPCHAT AND JEREMY LIKES DOUGHNUTS IM DEAD IM GONE GOODBYE

 **Jakey** _@jacoboconnor1_

cause of death: FINDING OUT JEREMY AND JEAN HAVE A GC IN THE YEAR OF OUR LORD 2017

 **siena b** _@sienalikessports_

and i feel VALID in this chili's tonight who knew my fave was so relatable

 **lily!!** _@lilabeanz_

finding out jeremy knox spent all summer eating junk and on his phone makes me feel better abt what i do on vacation tbh

 **Neil Josten Official** _@njos10_

@mrjeremyknox Hey Jeremy maybe you and @anminyard can form some kind of club for unhealthy exy players?

 **Jeremy Knox** _@mrjeremyknox_

@njos10 Don't compare me to andrew i've never eaten sugar before midday

 **Andrew J Minyard** _@anminyard_

@mrjeremyknox @njos10 Are you saying I have a problem?

 **Neil Josten** **Official** _@njos10_

@anminyard Andrew, you're literally sat on the counter eating Ben and Jerry's while you type. #notsponsored

 **siena b** _@sienalikessports_

this is the best day of my life nothing can ever top this graduation who? i only know neil josten dragging his teammate's ice cream habit 

* * *

**MONTANA WOLVES WIN FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON, COACH SHEET IS 'VERY CONFIDENT' OF ANOTHER CUP WIN**

**by James Cur**

In a strong start to the season for one of American exy's top teams, the Montana Wolves took home a victory in their first game against the Chicago Challengers last night.

The first half left the two teams - ranked first and third in the top League One division - breaking even at four all, but the substitution of Madeleine Adams for new striker Jeremy Knox proved to be well worth it in the second half. Knox scored twice against the Challengers' formidable goalkeeper Alma Khapoor, who appeared be to a little off her game after being subbed in and out twice for the Challengers' own fresh meat, Sidney Grove and Jack Bright. Knox's teammate Kiara Stonehurst managed to bag another goal before the buzzer went, while the Challengers only landed once against Wolves veteran Alfie Reyes, leaving the score seven-five. Coach Alistair Sheet had this to say.

"It was a great game, great players, great competition. The Challengers are something of a friendly rival, and they really kept us on our toes. Jeremy Knox especially played extremely well, as did Alfie Reyes, so I think it's not hard to say that I'm very confident we'll make it to finals again this year and bag another cup win."

Backliner and former Raven and Trojan Jean Moreau had this to say about this game and his new teammate.

"Jeremy played really well, I think we all did. Having him back on court with me is indescribable, really. I think he's going to fit in here fine."

Next match the Wolves will be playing against old enemies the Atlanta Arks, with their star striker Neil Josten and temperamental yet fan favourite goalie, Andrew Minyard. It's going to be another thrilling game, and I can't wait. 

* * *

**trojans '17**

lailah: ew guess who i'm playing in two weeks

jeanm: who

lailah: the houston hunters aka kevin day and matt boyd i wish i was dead

alvarez91: oof good luck babe i love u

jeanm: yikes good luck

mrjeremyknox: Guys

mrjeremyknox: I just got drafted into the US Court

alvarez91: OHMYGOD REALLY??

lailah: AHH IM SO HAPPY FOR U!!

jeanm: i'm so proud of you i love you

mrjeremyknox: love u too bby

alvarez91: no stop affection i cant handle it

lailah: what a mood

lailah: anyway i'm currently a very proud lesbian parent of my gay son and his bisexual boyfriend congrats 

* * *

**Jeremy Knox** _@mrjeremyknox_

I made US Court today! So thankful to my friends, family and partner for supporting me through my career, and to the wolves for helping me improve my game -J

 **siena b** _@sienalikessports_

@mrjeremyknox congratulations!! ur my idol <3

_@mrjeremyknox liked this tweet!_

**Kevin** **Day** _@therealkevinday_

Congratulations to my friend and colleague Jeremy Knox @mrjeremyknox on making Court. Fully deserving of his place and an utter gentleman.

 **Neil Josten Official** _@njos10_

@therealkevinday When I made Court, you called me in the middle of the night to yell a mixture of 'I told you so' and 'Stop smoking'. (In all seriousness, congrats @mrjeremyknox.)

 **ALEC** _@alexanderg_

trump might still be president but @mrjeremyknox making Court singlehandedly saved 2017 and by extension, my life

_@mrjeremyknox liked this tweet!_

**Jean Moreau** _@jeanmoreau3_

congratulations to @mrjeremyknox. can't wait to see your face when you're doing Court warmups xx -J

 **Jakey** _@jacoboconnor1_

i've been staring at @jeanmoreau3's recent for literally five minutes and i'm sorry but there's no heterosexual explanation for this

_@jeanmoreau3 liked this tweet!_

**Jakey** _@jacoboconnor1_

@jeanmoreau3 DON'T TOY WITH ME LIKE THIS

* * *

 **anti** **raven** **chat**

queenallison: congrats to jeremy

walkerrenee: congratulations!! we need to meet up soon, i miss you both xx

mrjeremyknox: Thank you! And yes we do when do you get back from myanmar

walkerrenee: i should be back next week! i'll call you and jean later and arrange something x

hemmicky: congrats !

kevinday: Finally smthg I can get behind

kevinday: But congratulations you rly deserve it Jeremy

mrjeremyknox: Thanks !!

* * *

** FANS SCRUTINISE KNOX'S TWEETS AFTER HE LETS SLIP HE HAS A PARTNER WHILE ANNOUNCING DRAFT TO US COURT **

**by Cora Pratchett**

Jeremy Knox has all the makings of a modern-day sensation. Handsome, athletic and all-round good-natured, he's already the fan favourite of parents with young children who want to play exy. But for all his easygoing charm, there's one thing that nobody knows: his sexual orientation or who he's dating.

A few months ago, straight after the Montana Wolves were sent through to the knockouts, Jeremy Knox announced his draft to the US Court on twitter. A long time coming, his fans thought. Until they looked at his tweet a second time. In the status update, Knox thanks three groups of people - his friends, his family and his partner. Although people have wondered about Knox's romantic life in the past, this is the first solid confirmation we've had that he's in a relationship.

So who's Jeremy Knox dating?

Internet sleuths point to the wording as a possible clue. The word 'partner' betrays nothing of the person's gender, and also indicated a serious relationship. These fans have thus decided that Knox's partner must either be male or very devoted. Here's the list of possible candidates.

6) KEVIN DAY. Fans point to Day's consistent approval and admiration of Knox, and their close friendship. However some argue that Kevin is far too image conscious to be in a same sex relationship, and others point to his on/off status with former Raven Thea Muldani.

5) RENEE WALKER. Renee and Jeremy have been photographed together several times, are described as 'very close' and Walker's old Fox teammates often joke about their similarities. Fans who don't support the htheory point towards evidence that Walker is both constantly away on aid missions, thus making a stable relationship unlikely.

4) NEIL JOSTEN. Josten and Knox often team up to poke fun at various other teammates, tease each other after games and Knox's apparent donut obsession was compared to Minyard's sweet tooth by Josten. Despite this, many fans prefer the pairing of Minyard and Josten, citing it as more believable and with more potential to be true.

3) LAILA DERMOTT. Knox's ex-teammate and close friend, Laila has dated women in the past but it is unknown if she is bisexual or lesbian, or whether she is currently single or not. Though many sources have claimed to see them in coffee shops alone or shopping alone, the pair have ignored rumour and Dermott is more closely linked with the next person on our list.

2) SARA ALVAREZ. Alvarez is another ex-teammate, and extremely close with Knox. They have often kissed each other on the cheek in photos or hugged closely, leading to fans believing they are dating. Sara has dated both men and women in the past; although she is now primarily linked to Laila Dermott.

1) JEAN MOREAU. This is somewhat of a fan favourite, but it's let down due to the lack of evidence. Moreau and Knox shared a room in college for two and a half years, and although they're good friends, there's not much proof they could be something more. Moreau has also never publicly dated anyone, and has never come out as anything other than straight.

What's your favourite pairing? Jevin, Jenee, Jeil, Jaila, Jera or Jerejean? Vote on our online poll!

POLL RESULTS:

JEIL: 9%

JAILA: 11%

JEREJEAN: 13%

JEVIN: 17%

JERA: 23%

JENEE: 27% 

* * *

 **Jeremy Knox** _@mrjeremyknox_

Hi guys. In regards to that article - you know which one - sara and laila are dating each other. Sorry to disappoint but please stop hassling them. It makes all of us uncomfortable, my partner included -J 

* * *

 

**direct message to: mrjeremyknox**

jeanm: i wanna go public

jeanm: i'm being selfish and sara and laila are getting shit because of me

mrjeremyknox: No they're not don't be stupid that's not your fault and you're not selfish

mrjeremyknox: You don't have to b :/

jeanm: i know but it's getting to the point where it's doing more harm than anything

jeanm: besides i think most people have a vague idea anyway we might as well confirm it

mrjeremyknox: Okay so how do u wanna do it?

jeanm: interview maybe? 

* * *

**IT'S OFFICIAL: JEREMY KNOX AND JEAN MOREAU ARE A COUPLE**

**by Annemarie Jones**

I'm currently sitting in a high-end apartment opposite Jean Moreau while Jeremy Knox fetches us coffee.

"Sorry for the wait," Knox calls over his shoulder. "Laila came over yesterday, and she always forgets which cupboard the hot drinks go in."

It's a nice place; pictures of Jeremy, Jean, Laila Dermott and Sara Alvarez decorate the place, all grinning wide and real, not like their false media smiles. There's a framed team photo of the USC Trojans in the hallway, and Knox's old LA Asteroids' jersey is signed and hung on the sitting room wall.  When I point this out to Moreau, he shrugs.

"He's nostalgic," he says. "I don't get it, but it means a lot to him."

I get the impression that Moreau means a lot to Knox too. There isn't a flash of Raven black or red in sight, and the whole room is painted in calming colours.

"I suffer from panic attacks," Moreau had confessed, his hands shoved inside the pockets of his Wolves sweater. "Bright or gaudy colour make it worse. I need a lot of light."

Of course, everyone sort of knows the tale of Jean Moreau. Though the official story has never fooled fans, nobody actually knows much more than the fact he went through hell at the hands of the Ravens. I don't mention it, because it's not my place. 

I am here because two weeks ago I received a call from Moreau's PR agent who said that they specifically wanted me to cover this story.

Knox and Moreau are domestic, almost. When Knox returns, carefully balancing three cups of coffee, Moreau stands to help him immediately. Knox sits himself next to Moreau, not quite smiling but trying for one. I study the cups. They're printed with the logo of the Palmetto State Foxes, a college neither of them attended.

"Neil gave us them for Christmas," Moreau volunteers quitely, not meeting my eye. "He thinks he's funny."

"Sara nearly smashed them when she saw," Knox recalls, and Moreau smiles weakly. "We sent him Trojan mugs after. I think he gave them to Kevin."

"No, trust me, Kevin would've sent me one of his text messages," Moreau laughs, and Knox laughs along with him. He turns to me to explain, having unconsciously curved towards Knox. "Kevin and Neil shared a dorm room for two years, and I don't think I ever forgot it. He used to send me these angry messages about him."

"It was so funny," Knox sighs. "In our junior year, he sent him one at one o'clock in the morning, our time. It was so loud, both of us freaked out."

That gives me an opening to ask one of my questions.

"So were you two together then?" I ask. "In college? Or did this come after?"

Knox shrugs, as if it doesn't matter. "It'll be six years this Easter," he tells me. "Give or take. We had a weird period where we were kind of together but not really, like most people."

"Can I ask how you got together?" I wonder mildly, and Moreau nods stiffly. He's taken his hand out of his pocket, and he's now holding Knox's. It'd be sweet, except his knuckles are almost white.

"Well, we were roommates," he says slowly, nervousness betrayed by the strengthening of his very faint French accent. "I wasn't in the best shape, mentally, so he woke up to me screaming a lot. He helped me a lot - he used to leave the lights on at night even though faculty gave us hell because waking up in the dark used to make it really bad. He didn't have to do it, but he did anyway."

Knox shrugs. "I hope he doesn't mind me saying but - Jean used to push everyone away. Because we were roommates, he had to talk to me instead of getting all stuck in his head."

Moreau nods in agreement, though his eyes look a little unfocused. "Being a Raven - everyone went everywhere in pairs. I'd stand there frozen if I was alone. Jeremy - and Sara, and Laila - would make sure I was okay. And when you're close with someone, both emotionally and physically, feelings develop."

"It was Sara and Laila who pushed us together," Knox clarifies. "There was a party and later we found out they each blackmailed us with each other in order to set us up. Things happened, and we were pretty much together by the end of the night."

Moreau rubs his face bashfully. "Ugh, that party," he groans. "I feel drunk just thinking about it. But yeah, that's how it happened. With some mutual pining way before that."

I smile, jot down the notes, and take a sip of my coffee. It tastes expensive, like the whole place, which leads me to my next question.

"So you two live here full time?"

They shake their heads. Knox speaks first. "I'm Californian, born and raised, so in the off-season we head down there to see my family and to hang out. Sometimes we travel during the off-season, but that's usually international. We went to South Korea last year."

Fans of Knox may recall various Instagram photos of him in the East-Asian country from that time. All the pictures, however, indicated that it had been a solo journey. I bring this up, and Knox runs a hand through his hair.

"It's - difficult," he admits. "Or it was, anyway. Jean was told his whole life by a PR team that being gay or bi or whatever was bad for public image, so all he didn't want too many pictures of us together up on the internet. And I understand that, so obviously I didn't post the pictures of us together. I mean, I wasn't exactly out either. But next year will be different."

Knox sips his drink. Moreau studies his hands carefully. The scratching of my pen sounds very loud.

"I'm guessing you've met each other's parents?" I say, and Moreau's face goes very very pale. This, I realise, is where I've made a mistake.

"Can you give me a minute?" he asks, his voice shaking, before leaving the room at a remarkably measured pace. Knox looks concerned, but not overly so. He answers my unspoken question.

"His parents are dead," he says calmly. "Or they might as well be. He'll be fine. If he's not out soon I'll check on him"

Sure enough, Moreau returns within a few minutes, a little more colour in his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbles, and Knox squeezes his hand tight. "I just-"

"It's fine," I say. "I should've known better."

"Anyway," Moreau continues. "I've met Jeremy's parents a couple of times. We get on pretty well."

"He's making an understatement," Knox says, rolling his eyes. "My parents love him more than they love me. Every time I show up without him it's all, 'where's Jean?'"

MORE ON PAGE TEN~

* * *

**lily!!** _@lilabeanz_

i'm so happy for @mrjeremyknox and @jeanmoreau3. forever faves

 **Jakey** _@jacoboconnor1_

ok 1) i KNEW IT 2) i feel so blessed rn i love yall

**siena b** _@sienalikessports_

proud as hell of @mrjeremyknox and @jeanmoreau3. making exy a better sport to play.

 **ALEC** _@alexanderg_

YES BOYS IM SO HAPPY RN 

**angie x** _@angelabove_

i'd like to thank the academy, and also god for jeremy knox and jean moreau?

**Kevin Day** _@therealkevinday_

Congratulations, @mrjeremyknox, @jeanmoreau. 

 **Jean Moreau** _@jeanmoreau3_

@mrjeremyknox i love you -J

 **Jeremy Knox** _@mrjeremyknox_

Thank you all so much for your kind words. To sum this all up, I guess I'm going to have to quote Sara: "oh thank GOD, i can finally post that UGLY pic of u and jean in matching sweaters haha remember" -J

 **Neil Josten Official**   _@njos10_

@mrjeremyknox Are you fucking kidding me one (1) day before me and Andrew went public and you do this. #Unfriended

 **Kevin Day** _@therealkevinday_

@njos10 Don't you FUCKING dare.

_@mrjeremyknox liked this tweet!_

_@jeanmoreau3 liked this tweet!_

_@anminyard liked this tweet!_

_@njos10 liked this tweet!_

**Author's Note:**

> and they all lived happily ever after (and i def ship angie and siena)  
> ayy i hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment if you can, they seriously make my day and they don't take long!!  
> follow me on tumblr: bookishplays


End file.
